kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Tifa
}= link=Lêer:Tifa KHII.png |Size=x400px |Description=''Tifa soos sy verskyn in Kingdom Hearts II'' |katakana=ティファ |romaji=Tifa |en=Tifa |de=Tifa |fr=Tifa |es=Tifa |it=Tifa |pt=Tifa |type=Somebody |charworld1=Radiant Garden |role=Allies |origin=Final Fantasy VII |torigin=Final Fantasy VII |company=Final Fantasy |enva=Rachael Leigh Cook |java=Ayumi Ito |game1=Kingdom Hearts II }} - Journal = |journalKH2=Final Fantasy VII A young woman in search of a certain someone. Unflinching, unrelenting, Tifa has looked far and wide. Her journey won't be over until she finds the person she seeks. |journalUX='Tifa' KINGDOM HEARTS II (2005) A young woman in search of a certain someone. Tifa & Aerith A girl on a journey to find someone, and her friend with mysterious powers. }}}} Tifa is 'n karakter in Kingdom Hearts II wat afkomstig is van Final Fantasy VII. Haar rol in Kingdom Hearts II is die manifestasie van Cloud se innerlike lig.Kingdom Hearts II Character Reports Vol. 2 Tetsuya Nomura: "As 'n simbool van lig, soos Sephiroth, is dit moontlik dat sy onliggaamlike was. Die laaste toneel waar sy gaan om te soek na Cloud, kan jy sê, is 'n metafoor vir hoe Cloud se lig hom nog nie verloor het nie, al is hy met sy duisternis verdwyn en dit probeer weer op hom skyn…" Ontwikkeling Tifa was bedoel om langs Cloud en Sephiroth in die oorspronklike Kingdom Hearts te verskyn, maar sy is verwyder weens tydsbeperkings. Tifa, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid en Leon was oorspronklik bedoel om in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep te verskyn. Hulle is egter van die spel verwyder, want volgens Tetsuya Nomura was daar al te veel plotlyne, en hulle insluiting sou die storie verwar het. Verskyning Soos Cloud, is Tifa se voorkoms in Kingdom Hearts II gebaseer op haar voorkoms in Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Sy het 'n lang, ruwe middellyf-lengte, bruin hare wat agter haar oor aan die linkerkant vasgehou word, en toon dat sy 'n silwer, traanvormige oorring het. Haar oë is roes-bruin en sy lyk pienk lipstiffie te dra. Sy dra 'n swart, leer-tank top met 'n rits aan die voorkant oor 'n effens langer, wit tank top (soortgelyk aan haar oorspronklike hemp in Final Fantasy VII). Tifa dra ook 'n swart, leer met twee swart lintjies wat aan een been vasgemaak is. Die agterkant van hierdie skort is lank en bereik die vloer. Sy dra ook swart, leerhandskoene en swart wit skoene, met swart lintjies wat om elkeen vasgemaak word. Persoonlikheid Tifa word uitgebeeld so vriendelik en sterk, met 'n redelike direkte persoonlikheid. Sy blyk onbetwisbaar lojaal en volhardend te wees, soos blyk uit haar voortgesette soeke om Wolk te help, ondanks haar terugslae. Sy is dapper en selfversekerd van haar vermoëns, soos blyk uit haar kort stryd teen Sephiroth. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Wanneer Sora en metgeselle vir die eerste keer Hollow Bastion weer besoek, ontmoet hulle Tifa in Ansem the Wise se studeerkamer, waar sy beweer sy soek 'n "man met 'n stekelrige hare". Sy vertrek nadat sy deur die studiekamer gekyk het, en vra om verskoning dat hy dit pla. Tydens die hartlose inval het Tifa, wat Cloud volg, hom byna gevang, maar hy het na Sephiroth gejaag en haar stryd alleen gemaak teen 'n groot groep Heartless. Sy veg later langs met Sora in die Ravine Trail, voorafgegaan deur Yuffie en Leon, en gevolg deur Cloud. Nadat Sora Sephiroth in die geveg verslaan het, vind hy Cloud en vertel hom dat Sephiroth op die donker dieptes vir hom wag. Wanneer die konfrontasie sy klimaks bereik, kom Tifa aan om Cloud te help. Om Sephiroth se donker invloed van Cloud te verbied, beweer Tifa dat alles wat Cloud nodig het om deur iemand in die lig omring te word, om hom te beskerm teen die duisternis, sal altyd daar wees. Sy veg baie kort met Sephiroth en gee dus die lig aan Cloud om sy duisternis te oorkom. Daarna gaan die twee mans weer aan die slag en verdwyn weer, en laat haar voortduur die strewe. Voordat sy vertrek, Tifa gee Sora die Fenrir Sleutelhanger as 'n teken van dankbaarheid vir sy hulp. Vermoëns :Hoofartikel: Tifa (Baas) Tifa beskik oor dieselfde geweldige sterkte wat sy in ''Final Fantasy VII gedoen het, wat maklik in staat was om op hoë vlak vechtkunsten soos 'n reuse-portret van Xehanort te lig en 'n muur hard genoeg te skop om 'n hele kamer te skud (haar hoë fisiese krag word op 'n komiese manier vertoon is 'n klein lopende gag). Sy kan haar laaste Limit Break-aanval, genaamd "Final Heaven", uitvoer, wat haar in staat stel om 'n massiewe energie-ontploffing by haar teenstander te stuur. Gallery File:Tifa KHII.png|Tifa se voorkoms in Kingdom Hearts II. Oorsprong Tifa Lockhart is 'n karakter van Final Fantasy VII. Tifa het grootgeword in dieselfde dorp as Wolkstryd, Nibelheim, totdat hy na Midgar verlaat het om 'n Shinra Soldaat te word, en het nog nie SOLDIER behaal nie. 'N Paar jaar later het die noodlottige Nibelheim-voorval plaasgevind. Sephiroth het verskeie mense vermoor en die dorp afgebrand. Tifa, met Cloud en Zack, het probeer om Sephiroth te veg. Tifa en Zack word sleg geslaan, maar Cloud het daarin geslaag om Sephiroth te verslaan. In die tussenliggende jare tussen hierdie gebeurtenis en die begin van Final Fantasy VII het Tifa in vechtkunsten opgelei om sterker te word en by AVALANCHE, 'n anti-Shinra-groep, aangesluit waar sy ook Cloud vind. Wanneer hulle leer dat Sephiroth nog lewe en om kwaad te beplan, besluit hulle om hom weer te veg, met die hulp van ander karakters. Hierdie soeke na Sephiroth vind en stryd maak die grootste deel van Final Fantasy VII uit. Trivia *In Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy laat Tifa se EX Modus haar toe om haar uiteindelike wapen, die "Premium Heart" stel veghandskoene, te maak. In hul Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy incarnation, het die handskoene 'n Kingdom Hearts-styl-hart op hulle. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 09.10.2018. Kategorie:Vroulike karakters